A Second Future
by BellaJaperCullen21
Summary: Did you always want to know what the Cullens had to say about Twilight and the rest of the books. Here's your chance. Alice had a vesion and drag poor Jasper to the book store. what will happen when the come across the books. Read and please review.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Second Future**_

A/N: Hi. Thanks to those who read and review An inside look. I decided to rewrite and give it a new name. after finishing updating my other two stories I decided it was fair for me to abandon this one. I read it I wanted to do better. So I hope this version is much, much better. I hope you review and give me your opinion. I like to hear what people think. And I want to thank you for all the positive feed back on ** My Savior My light,** and **My little Girl Carlisle's lost daughter.** I really glad you enjoy them. I do not own twilight or anything that is related to it. The credit goes to Ms Stephanie Meyer.

**Discovery**

**Jasper's point of view**

I am waiting anxiously in my room for Alice my pixie of a wife. She is my life and my soul. I can't stand to be away from her. She helped me in my darkest of days. Alice is an angel and how I ended up with her I don't know. But I will never take her for granted. Alice loves to shop something I try to avoid but it's kinda hard having a psychic wife. I know shocking right? I got over that a long time ago. She went hunting with our parents and siblings. I didn't go cause I went yesterday. I have nothing to do. I read all my civil war books and genre.

Did I mention I was in the civil war? I didn't well let me explain. I was born in the early 1800's and living in the south. If you guessed I was a confederate then you guessed right. I joined the army when I was seventeen but I lied and said I was twenty. They believed me. And so I was the youngest to move up in the ranks. Well I really don't want to go into my past so I will tell you the basics.

I was changed by Maria so I could be in her newborn army and after my year was up she kept me around so I can train other newborns. I got tired of that life. I met a newborn Peter who became like a brother to me. I helped him escaped from Maria. He took another newborn, Charlotte with him. So long story short he came back for me which I am still grateful for. I didn't stay with them long. I wondered into different places not knowing where I was headed. I wound up in Philadelphia. I stumbled into a bar (I think that was it not sure) and there she was in all her glory. The tiny spiky haired pixie who would change my existence for the better. Okay enough of that.

Oh by the way I'm a empath. I feel and can control other people's emotions.

I heard the front door open with my brother Emmett's booming laugh. He is very strong, stronger then any vampire I know. Rosalie, Emmett's wife is very beautiful. She commands the attention wherever we go. Which causes Emmett to be very jealous. Rosalie reminds him that she will always be his. They are very physical and for the first decade Esme and Carlisle had to put them out of the house. Edward. Edward has always been a loner. He feels he don't need a mate to be completed. His family completes him. (bull). Esme worries about him thinking he was to young when he was change. Edward was missing something in genetic makeup. Oh before I forget Edward reads minds. Yes he's a mind reader. Oh boy. *rolls eyes* That talent of his is real annoying but I do feel sorry for him. He not only got to hear us in our "couple" time but he gets to see us in his minds to.

I hear the front door opening letting me know that they have returned. Emmett was arguing with Edward saying that he had caught the biggest bear. I ran downstairs to hug and kiss my over excitable pixie. She laughed when I put her down.

"Miss me much?" she ask while laughing.

"Yes darling very much." my southern accent coming out.

"Jazz, I know you were bored soooo," she said while rocking on the heals of her feet.

"Yes it wasn't the same without you here." I replied honestly.

"I wanna go shopping." I noticed Edward rolling his eyes while she said this. He went to his piano.

I groaned while she went to go get her keys. We hoped into her car which Rose modify it to go over 200 miles. Alice told me we were going to Port Angles. I couldn't stand shopping but it made her happy. And whatever makes Alice happy makes me happy even shopping. *shopping*

It would've took us an hour to get there but with the way we drive it only took us 30 minutes. What surprise me the most we parked in front of a book store.

"Alice what's this I thought we were going shopping." I asked confused.

"We are," I gave her a funny look. "Book shopping silly boy. I wanted to see if they got any medical journals here for Carlisle. And while I'm doing that see if they got any civil war books." I looked at her and smiled. She knew me to well.

We wondered in and she went to the medical section and I wondered around. They didn't have anything I haven't read so I just continued on. I was turning to go down another Isle when a book caught my attention. It was two hands holding an apple. **Twilight** was on the cover so that was a name.

I picked it up only in curiosity and flipped it over. I read the back.

**About three things I was absolutely positive.**

**First Edward was a vampire.**

What? One of the characters name is Edward and a vampire. I wonder could this book be about Edward. Nah the character falls in love. Maybe whatever the case it's not good.

**Second, there was a part of him - **

**And I didn't know how dominant that part might be - **

**That thirsted for my blood.**

I wonder if Alice knows about this and that's why she brought me here. I wouldn't be surprised. Speak of the devil and she should arrive.

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

When I read that I started laughing.

"What's so funny Jasper?" she asked me while holding a book with a leaf on it. Another one with a ribbon and the third one with a queen a chess piece on it.

"I found this book and one of the characters is named Edward." I laughed.

"And," she said while looking at me with a eyebrow raised.

"Not only is his name is Edward, he's a vampire and apparently he's in "love" I just started thinking about our Edward. I'm trying to picture him in love. What if the book was about him." I was laughing even harder.

"Jazz," Alice whispered. I looked at her. "that book and the ones I'm holding is about Edward." I just stared at her. "The one with the leaf is called **New Moon.** The one with the ribbon is called **Eclipse.** And the last one is called **Breaking Dawn."**

What the fudge. That's impossible. "Are you sure Alice. I mean can't it just be a coincidence or something." I asked worried.

"I had a vision about us finding these books. There is only one of each. I figured we better picked them up before someone else does."

"Lets buy them and discuss this with everybody else. Okay?" I said. She was bouncing off the walls. I wonder why. Maybe something to do with her vision. "Alice, did your vision showed you what these books were about?" I asked.

"No just me finding them and then everybody sitting in the kitchen table reading them out loud." she answer while going to pay for them. Once she finishes we had to her car and head home. I wonder what everybody will think of our discovery.


	2. Preface

A Second Future

**a/n: I do not own twilight or anything that related to it. All credit goes out toward Ms. Stephanie Meyers.**

**When Alice and I got home we went straight to the kitchen table and called everybody in here. Even Carlisle was here. The hospital made him take a week off much to his disaffection but to Esme's joy. He couldn't stay to mad. In a blink of an eye five vampires was sitting at the table looking at us waiting.**

"**Alice had a vision. It was us finding four books in a book store in Port Angles." I said. They was looking at me like I grew another head.**

"**You called us down here for that. I thought it was something important. I'm going back upstairs." Rosalie said while getting up from her chair.**

"**Wait Rose," Alice said and Rosalie shot her a look that says this better be important. "The reason we called you down here was because I had a vision about the four books. I think, no I know that these books are about our family especially Edward.**

**Everybody gasp. **

"**Alice what does this mean?" Esme asked worried. "Do you think somebody found out our secret."**

"**No Esme. From what my vision showed me they appeared from the future and dropped into the bookstore." Alice tried to calmed Esme's fears. "I do know that they are about Edward's future."**

"**I want to read them." Emmett shouted. **

"**Since Edward is involved I don't mind reading them." Rosalie said while looking at Edward.**

"**Alice is that such a good Idea? I mean we don't have any idea what could happen." Edward said.**

**Alice looked into the future and came out bouncing. From the excitement I'm picking up we are going to read them.**

"**Don't worry Edward nothing happens. It's like we were meant to find them. So who wants to read first?" Alice asked.**

"**I do." Emmett raised his hands. I just rolled my eyes. Alice handed him the book.**

"**Emmett read the book and no messing around please?" Carlisle asked while holding Esme's hands.**

"**Sure can do pops." Emmett replied while opening the book.**

**Preface**

"What's a Preface?" he asked. I had to stiffed a laugh.

"It's a page from the book they stuck at the front. To give you a little insight of what the book's about." Edward answered while rolling his eyes.

"Oh okay."

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - **

"wait why would someone think of how they would die?"

"I don't know but if we keep reading we will find out wont we." I answered. Why we ever let him read.

**Though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

"It don't tell us anything." Emmett whined. I swear he don't have any patient ice.

"Please keep reading." Esme asked in her motherly voice.

**I stared without reaching across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he liked pleasantly back at me. **

**Surly it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

"She's sacrificing herself for someone else that's sweet and sad. I wonder what happen." Esme said thoughtfully.

"Well I think that's just plain stupid."

"Rosalie that's enough. You will be nice."

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks,**

"I wonder when this takes place."

"Well this book was published in 2005 and it's 2004. So we have another year." Emmett said while looking at the copyright date.

"Whatever, as long as it don't affect me I'm fine." Rosalie mutter while looking at her nails.

**I wouldn't be facing death now. But terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"You don't think the poor girl is facing a vampire do you Carlisle?" Esme asked in a worried motherly tone.

"Well if this book really is about us then I would have to say yes." Carlisle answered while rubbing her back."

"Well I who wants to read the first chapter?" I asked.

"I do." I chuckled at my pixie and handed her the book from Emmett. She flipped the page. I noticed Edward was kinda quiet. Let's see what his future has to hold.

A/n: I hope you enjoyed the preface. The first chapter will be up in the next couple of days. So please read and review. Thanks.


	3. First Sight Part One

**A Second Future**

**A/n: Just to get this out of the way. I do not own Twilight or anything that is related. Now back to the story.**

_1. First Sight_

"Oh I hope she comes across Edward." Emmett said.

"The chapter just started have some patience. From the title she probably will." I just rolled my eyes.

"Now Edward when you come across this young lady I hope your are on your best behavior."

"Yes Esme."

"I'm sure he will be. He knows not to disappoint you." Carlisle chucked.

"Okay is everybody done."

"Yes." Everybody said in unison.

_My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, _

"I would love to shop in Phoenix."

_The sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka._

"I hope she got more durable clothes. Cause Forks is always raining."

"I have to take her shopping."

"Alice not everybody lives to shop." she stuck her tongue out at Edward while the rest of us laugh.

_In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town name Forks_

"That's where we are."

"For the love of god shut up Emmett," Alice shouted.

_Exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential own more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old._

"Oh that's sad. I wonder why she left through."

"Maybe cause it rains all the time." Rosalie put in.

"Maybe." I added.

"Well I would like to finish this chapter soon." Alice said.__

"Go on dear." Replied Esme.

_It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. _

"Why would she come and visit a town that she hate every year?" oh my dear idiot brother. I swear his mom must have dropped him on his head a couple times.

"Well maybe because of Charlie. You know her dad. The police chief. The one who help create her life. The most important man in her life. The one who shares some of her DNA." why me. All I ask is why me.

"Oh." his brilliant reply. I just shook my head.

_That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie,_

"Told you."

_Vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. _

_It was to Forks that I now exiled myself - an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks._

"Then why is she coming here?" Edward asks looking confused.

"Maybe son, to get away from someone." Carlisle answered.

"I don't think she's running from anyone yet. The preface said it happen after she came to forks not before." Esme said.

"That's true. Maybe her mom got tired of having her around." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, that's mean. If you don't have anything nice to say keep quiet." Esme said while glaring at her.

_I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city._

"Well we know she loves the sun." We all laughed.

"_Bella," my mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I go on the plane. "You don't have to do this."_

"See her mom do want her there." Esme was glaring at a guilty Rosalie.

_My mom look like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, hare-brained mother to fend for herself?"_

"Her mother don't sound to responsible if this is any indication." Carlisle noted.

_Of course she had Phil now,_

"That's good at least."

_So the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…_

"It sounds like she was the parent in that relationship, poor dear." Esme pointed out.

"Yea I can see that. I wonder why she's leaving though. It's obvious her mom don't want her to go."

"_I want to go," I lied._

"Hey, she lied. Esme, she lied. Isn't lying wrong?" Esme just rolled her eyes. Emmett is just so immature.

_I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now._

"_Tell Charlie I said hi."_

"_I will."_

"_I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me."_

"Her mom is still trying to get her to stay."

"Can't she see it's pointless."

"Her mother loves her a lot."

_But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise._

"Emmett DON'T say a word. Or so help me." Alice said while shooting daggers at him.

"_Don't worry about me mom," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you mom."_

_She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I go on the plane, and she was gone._

_It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks._

"While I didn't know it took that long."

"Well we do have speed on our side so we don't take as long."

"And we do drive really fast."

"We are going to be here all day if you keep interrupting me."

"Sorry." we mumbled in unison.

_Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in he car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about._

"I wonder why. Charlie seems like a nice man." Edward said aloud. "His mind is pretty straightforward.

_Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd alredy gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car._

"That's good. Charlie seems like he would be a good dad. And now he gets his daughter back. Even though she's a teenager. He must be really happy." Carlisle really likes Charlie.

_But it was to be awkward with Charlie._

"I wonder why."

_Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, _

"Oh."

_And I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision -_

"Aren't we all." Edward muttered.

_Like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks._

_When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen - just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun._

_Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car,_

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't be caught dead in that."

"We haven't heard anything from you Rosalie I thought you might have died of thirst." (a/n: sorry for the bad joke).

"Ha ha Jasper. I'm just saying. Nothing beats my Red BMW M3."

"Whatever."

_Despite my scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue light on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop."_

"Don't I know it." Emmett said.

"You would, wouldn't you. How many times did Charlie have to pull you over for speeding. And how many times did you go to jail for police pursuit?"

"I lost track."

"You were lucky Charlie likes Carlisle and talked him out of pressing charges."

"But it wasn't my fault. Edward should have told me he was behind me."

"Emmett the lights should have told you."

"Whatever."

"Can we go back to the story please. We're gonna be here for days if we keep this pace."

Everybody mumbled sorry again.

_Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane._

"I hope I don't have to see her in the hospital. From that one sentence it sounds likes she clumsy." Carlisle chuckled.

"Oh I hope she is. That would be funny." Emmett laughed until Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. He just pouted. Everybody else just rolled their eyes.

"_It's good to see you Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"_

"_Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face._

_I had only a few bags._

"Oh I'm sorry but she needs to go shopping._Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington_._My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was sill scanty. It all fit easily into the truck of the cruiser._

"Alright she is defiantly going shopping when she get here."

"Alice not for sake of my sanity of me please don' t or else…"

I growled nobody threatens Alice. I know Edward wouldn't do anything but still.

A/n: Hey please don't be mad at me. I decided if I broke it into sections that way the faster I type the faster I update. Please review.


	4. First Sight Part Two

**A Second Future**

A/N: I do not own Twilight or anything related. Enough with this and back to the story.

"_I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in._

"Aw, isn't that sweet."

"He's trying to help her get comfortable while she's here."

"_What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."_

"She's observant." I pointed out.

"I can't wait till she gets here. She's my new best friend." Alice said. Hm I wonder if she had a vision of this girl.

"Alice let Bella get here and settle first." Edward said while shaking his head. That's my wife.

"I don't want to know her. After all she's just a stupid human." Rosalie said.

"_Well, it's a truck actually, a chevy."_

"_Where did you find it?"_

"_Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"_

Everybody growled while Carlisle glared at us and we stop. Stupid wolves. Edward nodded his head. I wasn't here for the treaty and neither was Alice so we haven't come across them. Thank god or whoever.

_La Push is the tiny Indian eservation on the coast._

"_No."_

"_He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted._

_That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory._

"That would be a good power." Carlisle mused.

"Oh how I wish I could do that." Emmett laughed.

"So do I brother, so do I." Edward said.

"_He's in a wheelchair now,"_

"Ha. That must suck for him." Emmett laughed. Esme stared at him and he shut up.

"_Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered o sell me his truck cheap."_

"_What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask._

"_Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old, really."_

"She isn't going to let this go." everybody laughed.

_I hope he didn't think so little of me as to beliee I would give up that easily. _

"No she would probably pursue something until she got her answers. That could be troublesome." Edward said.

"Then don't give her something to pursue." Rosalie snapped. Emmett hugged his wife.

"Whatever Rose."

"_When did he buy it."_

"_He bought it in 1984, I think."_

"_Did he buy it new?"_

"_Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly. _

"_Ch - Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…."_

"We got our own mechanic right here."

"I need to take a look at your engine Emmett and the jeep needs a paint touch up."

"I watch you work."

"I watch you while you watch me work."

"I watch you -"

"Enough you two we would like to finish reading."

"Sorry."

"Thank you. Go on Alice."

"_Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."_

_The thing, I thought to myself . . . . It had possibilities - as a nickname, at the very least._

Emmett started laughing. "That was funny. I shook my head and everybody else ignored him.

"_How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the pat I couldn't compromise on._

"_Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression._

"Isn't that sweet." Esme said.

_Wow. Free._

"_You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."_

"_I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." he was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded._

"_That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me._

"I don't think she should give Charlie false hope thinking she likes Forks." Esme said.

"She wants him to just be happy. She must like to suffer alone." Edward said.

_And I never looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine._

"_Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. _

_We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet,_

"Of course it is. It is always raining here. Which is perfect for us vampires."

_And that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence._

_I was beautiful, of course._

"Is she talking about Forks?" Emmett asked.

"Of course she is." I answered. What a dummy and Edward nodded his head in agreement.

"Dumb empath and minder reader." Emmett muttered.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter. I've been sick this week and I didn't have enough energy. I promise to make it up to you this weekend. Please read and review.


	5. Important Please Read!

Another's Note

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I will be posting hopefully in a week a two on all three stories. I will be up loading maybe two or three chapters for each. I had internet troubles. I have been writing a new story but I won't post it until I finish one of my other stories first. I want you all to know that **My Little Girl **and **MY Savior My Light. **My Little Girl has ten chapters to it and that's the way I planned it but since you liked it I will make a sequel.

My Savior My light will have at least three more chapters. That is my first fanfic and I love it. I had always planned a sequel but I am ending it a little earlier. I already have ideas for it. If you have any ideas or title suggestions I'm welcoming them. I have a idea but not to positive on it.

A Second Future oh I am updating that hopefully it will be every other day. It will be a mini sequel about them meeting. But that's a little into the future. Maybe a couple of months but it will be written and ready to post for later.

My Little Girl has been planned for ten chapters but I have a ending that will make up wanna read the sequel. I was not going to end it this way but what a way to start a sequel.

I am writing another story that will not be a Twilight story. It won't be posted until my two other stories are or almost completely finished. Right now I am writing it down on paper.

I wanna thanks those who read and review my stories. I wanna thank those who believe in me and encorage me to write. I wouldn't have posted my first fanfic if it wasn't for my best friend. So thank you. Even those who don't review and just read. Thanks and I hope I can keep you interested. I know you hate author notes so do I. I will only post them if I find them necessary. I just wanted everyone to see where I am at. I wanna say thanks to all and say I really appericate everybody else. I'm pretty sure I have read your stories to and I wanna say keep writing. I find it's the way to express yourself and to give way into your dreams. So please look out for future outdates.

**Thank You!!!!!**


End file.
